Camp Mountainpine
by OTP324B21
Summary: Cophine Summer Camp AU. Cosima gets busted for possession and makes a deal. Forced into 8 weeks of being a camp counselor at a charity sponsored camp for orphans, Cosima can't think of anything worse she could be doing, until she runs into an old childhood friend. OK so that was the official summary. Unofficial summary: Cophine sneaking around camp together for secret sexy time.
1. Welcome to Camp

**Ok guys so this is just something I've been messing with the last week or so. ****I'm not trying to ignore any of the other stories, this has just been invading my brain and I had to get it out. **There's kind of a cameo from a certain goth girl from another series but it's not that I'm trying to do a crossover, it's more my laziness and not wanting to spend time developing a side character, so don't question it. 

* * *

"Stop scratching it, Cos." The small girl with wild blonde hair who was no more than 10 tugged over a stool, climbing up on it clumsily. She hooked her legs around the legs as she tore open a small square. "You're going to make it spread." Her voice was high and she had an accent that was distinctly French.

"I can't!" The girl sitting across from her had long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail, long shaggy bangs obscuring her mangled and scratch-covered glasses. A small hand was fiercely scratching at a red patch on her forearm. "It itches so much, Delly."

With a smile, the blonde pried away the scratching hand from the rash. "This is why Maman does not let me near the back cabin. There is too much poison oak." She began to dab at the rash with the alcohol pad. "This will dry up the oil so you do not spread it."

Hissing softly when the alcohol hit a place her scratching had broke the skin, she closed her eyes.

With a small smile, the blonde leaned close to the arm, blowing just slightly. When the other girl opened her eyes, she sat back up to continue her cleaning. "Tu vas bien?"

Cos smiled, nodding. "Oui." She reached up and scratched at her nose. "Must be nice having a mom to tell you stuff like that and teach you how to take care of stuff." She sniffed and looked down at the red patch of skin.

With a sad look, the young blonde shook the bottle of pink lotion, squirting a bit on the cotton balls she had procured from the mother's office. "When she is not yelling, it is good." She covered the rash with a liberal amount of the lotion, smiling when she was done. "There you go. All better." Hesitating, she leaned forward and kissed the other girl on the cheek before hopping off her stool, not seeing the smile that followed her.

* * *

The alarm blared loudly on the nightstand, far out of reach from the flailing hand that tried to reach it from the foot of the bed. With a loud moan, the bed's occupant sat up, tossing back the blanket with a frustrated grunt as she fought to gather her wits, trying to figure out why she was sleeping upside-down on the bed. "Shut up." Cosima growled, slapping the snooze button. With a loud yawn, she reached for her glasses, settling them over sleepy hazel eyes, looking around at the mess of her apartment as she tried to remember the vaguely blurred dream of a childhood memory. Her eyes fell on the half-packed duffel bag and she remembered what she was doing before passing out. "Mother fucker." With a self-depreciating whimper, she picked up the half-smoked joint from the night stand, closing her eyes as she flicked the old zippo open, her lungs filling with the bitter smoke as she leaned back against the headboard.

She couldn't believe her entire Summer was going to be ruined. She had so many plans of days spent in a Summer class while her nights were spent in a whirlwind of alcohol and women, and now they were all cancelled because of one cop. So she had a little more weed on her than was legal. She wasn't even considering selling it. She was throwing a party. They had just finished her junior year at Berkley and she was planning on partying the weekend away. Of course she would get pulled over the one time she had too much pot on her. That's just the luck she had.

"Fuck." She cursed as she killed the roach, rolling out of bed and heading into the shower. She pinned her dreads up absentmindedly, her body going through the motions that were automatic for her, trying to gather some sort of excitement for her pseudo community service.

On the bright side, she could be in jail, spending 30 days up close and personal with a domineering lesbian called Boo...or something even worse. She could have been forced to go into rehab. God if there was one thing she didn't want to do, it would be having to go to those meetings full of burnt coffee and broken people.

Thank god for her adoptive parents' lawyer, Mr. Reginald Stinkypants the third, or whatever he was named. An Informal Diversion had been agreed upon thanks to this being her first offense and the fact that marijuana was a known prescription for her ADHD despite the fact that her card was expired. One sympathetic judge later and here she was, waking up at the butt-crack of dawn, bags packed, getting ready to be picked up.

Fucking eight weeks. She was moping, she knew she was. She traded eight weeks for a clean record and while there was no other choice, she was not happy.

Fucking summer camp.

Well it was worse than just summer camp. It was the same summer camp she went to when she was just a kid living in a group home, still a useless shit thinking everyone in the world hated her because she wasn't a cute and adorable newborn. When the lawyer had read out the terms to her agreement, she had been in shock. This had Ben and Courtney all over it. She'd been with her parents for almost 10 years now and while she was grateful for them, they were ridiculously obsessive about her care and well-being.

"It builds character." Ben had spoken as he flipped through the paperwork of her community service.

"You can teach these kids that it will get better." Courtney had added with the perky grin that she always toted, no matter the situation.

"I was going to take a summer class." Cosima had tried to argue. "You know I'm trying to graduate early."

"Well you can't take a class when you're in prison can you?" Ben gave her a look as he handed her the paperwork. "It's already done, Cosima. You either stick out the eight weeks or you go to jail."

Cosima angrily jammed the rest of her clothes into her duffle bag, looking longingly at her laptop. Bringing it to camp was asking to get it stolen, especially when surrounded by a bunch of preteen orphans.

A loud honking from the street caught her attention and she paused in her packing, a memory from her childhood washing over her. "Oh no...no no no..." She ran to the window and to her horror she saw it. There parked in the middle of the street was a long school bus covered in colorful paint and a sign on the side that read Camp Mountainpine. "Are you shitting me?"

With a frustrated growl, she made a mad dash to grab the rest of her stuff, swinging the messenger bag over her shoulder and dragging the large duffle. "This is going to be a train wreck."

* * *

"Holy sheep tits." Cosima stopped in the doorway to the cabin. There were an assortment of bunks lining the wall and she looked back at the girl who was a few years younger than her and who would be her co-counselor. "Tell me we're not sleeping on bunk beds."

The dark-haired goth girl who went by the name Kenzi shook her head. "No way. I'm all for helping the kiddies but I'm not sleeping in the same room as them." She led the way to another door, a room large enough to have two full sized beds and personal closet space. "I do, however, have to share it with you. You don't snore do you? Last year the chick they paired me with snored worse than my babushka after a pint of vodka."

Cosima sighed as she dropped her bag on the unclaimed bed. "No one's ever said I do." She dropped onto the bed with a frustrated grunt. The four hour bus ride that had stopped to pick up a full load of staff members had left her feeling nauseous and exhausted. To her horror it was then followed by a sparse lunch of sandwiches and water and a four hour orientation and training session. She was so overwhelmed and apparently they now had to decorate the cabin before the kids arrived the next morning. "Shit." She whispered as she stared up into the ceiling.

"So...you're one of those." Kenzi spoke as she began to fix her bed.

"What?" Cosima closed her eyes, trying to let her body relax.

"You obviously don't want to be here which makes me guess that you're either here because someone like parental is withholding tuition or something from you or you're here on community service." Kenzi smirked at Cosima's suspicious look as she expertly tucked the sheet around the mattress. "Must be the second. I'm not judging or anything. I've had my share of shit assignments. I'm guessing it wasn't anything super bad considering they let you work with kids." She shook out a blanket she had obviously brought from home considering the large skull in the middle of it. "By the way, I'm just throwing this out there because you kinda give off the vibe and all, but in case you were thinking about it, I am not in the search for some lady loving."

Listening to the girl's incessant babble, Cosima sat up on that last comment. "I'm giving off a vibe?" She couldn't help but smirk as she grudgingly rolled off the bed, deciding to finally get unpacked and shaking out her own bedding. "Are you asking me if I'm gay?"

Kenzi didn't stop in her personalization of the small room, setting out several pairs of shoes and the uniform polos they'd been handed during the orientation training. "I'm not asking anything, I'm just saying that if you were in a Sapphic way, I'm not interested."

"What makes you think I'd even be attracted to you, if I were a lesbian?" Cosima pulled the pillow she'd brought from home out of her bag.

"Are you kidding?" Finally the short brunette stopped, her hands propping up on her hips as her eyebrows shot up behind her immaculately straight bangs. "Have you even taken this magnificent work of art in?" She waved her hand in front of her own body. "I am totally fuckable."

Cosima rose an eyebrow, her lips pressed together in a thin line as she nodded. "I can see where you're coming from with that, but you're not my type."

"Haha so you are a lady lover!" Kenzi squealed as she jumped up and clapped her hands together. "Sweet. I love lesbians...well not like lesbians love lesbians...but you know..."

"My sexuality is not the most interesting thing about me..." Cosima interrupted the girl's tirade, just shoving her entire duffle bag into the closet with a grunt and dusting off her hands. She shook out one of the polos she'd been given and slipped it on over her top, not bothering to change out of the long-sleeved shirt she wore.

Kenzi, it seemed, had given up on unpacking as well, and instead had her eyes locked on the screen of her smartphone as she typed furiously. "Do you care about the theme of the cabin? Two years ago I got in a huge fight with my co-counselor cause she was insistent on a jungle theme and I was like 'Dude seriously, that's so 1985' but she was such a pain in the ass about it." She hopped up and led the way to the main cabin room, poking around at some of the amenities.

Cosima shook her head, completely at a loss of what she was supposed to do. "You can choose. I don't really care." She looked around the cabin with a soft sigh.

"Great because I've decided that in honor of you, I declare the theme to be 'Over the Rainbow'!" Kenzi grinned. "We have so much to do. We have to go to the supply hut and grab some decorations as well as looks like they didn't restock the first aid kits and believe me we will need those and we need to start planning out cabin stuff around the camp schedule." She began ticking things off her fingers.

"I'll get the first aid stuff." Cosima quickly called out. The last thing she wanted to do was bury herself in cheap, tacky decorations and she felt as though her new partner would be more than happy to do just that. She needed some quiet time away from the over talkative girl.

Kenzi seemed to brighten at Cosima's quick volunteering. "Alright man! Do you need me to show you where it is?"

Cosima shook her head. "I can find it. There are signs." The last thing she wanted to do was explain to the girl how she'd actually once been a camper here. That was definitely a story for another day. Disappearing out the door, she could feel the hidden away memories beginning to come back to her. It had been so long ago and so much had changed since then. She remembered being picked on a lot because she wasn't like the other girls. She wasn't a very sporty person, instead preferring to stay in her bunk reading. She'd actually spent many afternoons hanging out in the nurse's hut, talking with the nurse's daughter who was her age. It had been rare for her to find anyone who was interested in science like she was, let alone someone she really enjoyed talking to.

The sight of the familiar building brought her first genuine smile to her face since she arrived at camp. The nurse's cabin was very similar to what she remembered, not counting the fresh paint job...or what was probably a fresh paint job a couple years back. Pulling open the screen door, she frowned at the lack of a squeak she remembered. "Hello?" The room was empty, but had drastically changed from when she'd last stepped in the door. In her mind, she remembered clean and pristine walls with the occasional safety poster on the wall. She remembered meticulously cleaned shelves and orderly supplies.

The room was nothing like that. There were personal touches everywhere. There was a wall covered in pictures of various campers and staff. Another wall had quirky pulp comic style pictures of old fashioned nurses. There were fresh potted plants in various locations which the old nurse Cosima remembered would never have allowed.

She felt a slight disappointment. She had been looking forward to maybe chatting with the older woman...maybe finding out about her daughter and seeing what became of her or...Cosima shook her head. It didn't matter. She couldn't linger on things that happened over a decade ago. So maybe the little blonde girl had been the only friend she'd made growing up, she was pretty sure that now as a grown up, she didn't remember her at all.

"Hello?" She called again, wondering where the new nurse was. She moved over to a shelf, finding a plaster replica of a skull that had huge comedic eyes set in it. "Weird..." She looked up a shelf and her brow furrowed. There were several old books lined up and one caught her eyes. She reached up and plucked the book from between two others, lifting the red leather cover as her memory transported her back to a different time.

_"What are you reading?" _

_Cosima looked up from her book at the face popping up over the frame of the bunk bed. "A book." _

_Hazel eyes rolled dramatically as the small blonde climbed up onto the top bunk, plopping down with her legs folded under her. "No duh. What book?" _

_With a smile, Cosima offered her the book. _

_Flipping open past the introduction to the first chapter, the blonde's nose wrinkled. "Vari... variation... under... do... domes...I don't know these words." She shook her head and handed the book back. _

_Cosima's smile widened. "Don't worry. I don't know most of the words too." She laughed._

_The blonde propped her chin in her hands, her elbows digging into her knees and her disorderly blonde curls falling into her eyes. "So why are you trying to read it?"_

_With a shrug, Cosima flipped through the pages absentmindedly. "I know it's about evolution and stuff. I just hope one day I'll be smart enough to understand it." _

_"Maman says that evolution is a lie." A smile appeared on the girl's face. "But I think it makes sense." _

_Cosima grinned. "I think so too."_

Cosima traced the words scribbled messily on the first of the pages turned beige with age.

_Delly,_

_Maybe one day you can understand this too and when we're old we can talk about how your mom was wrong._

_- Cos_

"Please don't touch that."

Cosima turned at the voice. The accent was almost too faint to hear, but she could detect that French intonation anywhere. Returning to camp, she didn't know what she expected, but it wasn't this. Her eyes traced a slow path from calf-high riding boots, up tight black jeans and that ridiculous camp polo everyone wore. There was no way she could expect the tall, long legged, exotically beautiful woman with perfectly manicured blonde curls framing piercing hazel eyes. Now, Cosima wasn't a believer in love at first sight. She wasn't even a believer in love at second sight. She knew the biology behind the so-called phenomenon and how the brain was capable of releasing oxytocin and dopamine within seconds of meeting an "ideal" mate, but Cosima didn't attribute that to love. Now, lust at first sight...that was something she definitely believed in.

"You're not suffering from a heat stroke already are you?" The blonde asked with a lopsided smile, as if she was used to the attention. Maybe she was. Maybe Cosima was imagining it. "Did you need something or are you just here to stare and rifle through my stuff?"

Clearing her throat, Cosima finally found her voice again. "This ratty, old thing?" Cosima grinned as she flipped through the pages for a minute before snapping the book shut and slipping it back onto the shelf. She rocked back and forth slightly on her heels. "Don't worry, Delphine. I can always get you another one."

There was a moment of silence as the blonde's eyebrows furrowed before realization dawned on her, her eyes doubling in size. "Cosima?"


	2. Testing the Waters

"What are you doing here?" Delphine hadn't stopped smiling as she went about her task collecting the various supplies she knew the brunette would need.

Cosima was leaning against the doorframe of the supply cabinet, watching as the blonde moved with the practiced ease of someone who'd been there for years. She let her eyes linger over the long body that was faced away from her, noting sensual curves, well-toned arms and shoulders, and the most beautiful hazel eyes that were in the act of catching her staring. Cosima at least had the decency to blush. "Oh you know, just thought I'd take the time out to, you know, help the kids and all that shit." It's not that she wanted to lie, really, but she didn't want their first time seeing each other in years to be ruined by community service sentences. It seems, however, that Delphine had no such restraint.

"I highly doubt that." With a smirk, Delphine handed over a small mountain of medical supplies. "I don't know who you're kidding with those shoes." She pointed at Cosima's high-heeled ankle boots. "They are cute, but I hope you brought other footwear." She retrieved a cardboard box so that Cosima could relieve herself of her burdens...her eyes tracking from Cosima's dreads to her nose ring and then finally to Cosima's eyes, holding her glance.

"Oh I've got a few pairs of shoes. Just figured I'd wear them today..." Cosima shrugged. She didn't really have an excuse. Being at camp, she was so out of her comfort zone and she had no idea what she was doing.

"I see." Delphine led the way back to the main room. "Really though. I've been here for years and you just don't seem like the camping type." She paused for a moment before her eyebrows arched up. "Wait...don't tell me you're the convicted felon we're expecting..."

"Convicted felon?" Cosima laughed at that, absentmindedly setting the box on a cot and her hands coming up in disbelief. "First, so much gossip going on around this place. Second, I think convicted felon is a bit of a stretch for a first time possession wrap for someone with a prescription."

Delphine rose an eyebrow at that. "Oh you have a prescription do you? So how do you get arrested for illegally having something you're supposedly allowed to have by law?"

Cosima reached up and straightened her glasses, her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Well..." She laughed uncomfortably. "Maybe I had too much... maybe more than is really legal." She shrugged. "But enough about me. So...you're the nurse now, huh?" She could admit to herself at least that the idea of the blonde in one of those unrealistic nurse's uniforms was definitely a welcome thought. "That must be...fun."

Delphine laughed, sitting down in the office chair behind her desk, crossing her legs as she leaned back slightly. "Not as much as you would think. Maman returned to France last year after I completed my nurses certification." She pointed to the framed certificate on the wall and shrugged. "I've been helping her here every summer so when she left, they gave me the position."

"Well well well." Cosima grinned as she leaned closer to the wall, her eyes falling on the Bachelors in Nursing and Biology. Now, Cosima was an intelligent person. She was far more advanced in her studies at her age than most were. She did not, however, have a college degree in one major let alone two. "Wait wait wait. I skipped a year in high school and if I recall correctly, you're younger than I am."

"Barely!" With a laugh, Delphine locked her fingers behind her head, a proud smirk on her face. "I may have skipped a couple years in grade school." She smirked. "I'm going to start working on my masters in the fall."

Moving to sit on the edge of the blonde's desk, Cosima wrinkled her nose. This close, she could smell the sweet perfume that clung to the woman. "French, beauty, and brains. Aren't we the kind of girl you bring home to both mom and dad." _What the hell are you doing?_ Cosima's brain was struggling to make an appearance over the sudden onslaught of sexual tension in the air. She knew she wasn't the only one contributing to the flirting. Either that or she was completely off her rocker. Was it even acceptable to be hitting on a childhood friend? I mean it's not like they grew up together. It had just been one summer of innocent shenanigans. They definitely weren't children anymore. She cleared her throat and smiled.

Delphine either didn't notice, or didn't mind and reached out to place her hand a few inches south of the edge of her skirt, squeezing her knee. "It's good to see you Cosima. I was hoping I would get to see you again, but you never came back to camp."

"Yeah well." Cosima looked down at the hand that was still on her knee, feeling the pleasant heat even through her leggings, and swallowed audibly. It was just an innocent touch, right? "I got lucky. Found some rich couple that were looking for a sociology project more than a kid. Not a lot of hugs and stuff, but they're at least putting me through college and putting up with me being an asshole."

"Well that's..." Delphine's brows furrowed. "I don't know how to respond to that..." She shook her head. "Either way I'm glad you're here, no matter what the circumstances. That way we can catch up, yes?"

"Of course." Cosima grinned. She could feel her body starting to lean towards the blonde, gravitating towards beauty and heat and a pair of eyes that seemed to look right into her soul.

They both jumped when the screen door slammed shut. "There you are!" Kenzi huffed as she adjusted the large box in her hands. "If you're done _getting familiar_ with the nurse, maybe you can help me with the decorations?" She raised a hand in a quick wave before almost dropping her burdens. "Hey D."

"Um, yeah, totally." Cosima rolled her eyes as she slipped off the desk, feeling the instant loss of warmth from Delphine's hand sliding off her knee. "We'll talk later?" She asked hopefully, following Kenzi towards the door.

"Absolutely." There was a short moment before Delphine hopped up as Cosima was about to exit. "Cosima!"

"Yeeees?" Cosima spun on a heel, a smile on her face.

"Your supplies." Delphine picked up the box from the cot and handed it to her.

As she accepted the box, Cosima was sure their fingers touched for longer than was necessary. "Thanks."

"Come on, Romeo." Kenzi shook her head as she pulled the woman out the door. "You don't take long do you?" She laughed as she led the way back to their cabin. "I didn't know she swung that way. Then again with her mom always around, I'm guessing she didn't get a lot of chance to test the waters."

When they got back to the cabin, Cosima busied herself with refilling the first aid kits. "I don't know if she does _swing that way_." She was sitting on the floor, stuffing Band-Aids into the labeled section in a kit. "She was just being friendly. We used to hang out when we were kids."

"No shit?" Kenzi paused her painting of a big banner. "That's some small world stuff. So you're from the same town or something?"

"No." Cosima shook her head, closing up the kits with a huff. "We met here." She watched as the younger woman pieced the info together. She was used to the weird looks people gave her when they realized she was adopted. It was an odd look of wanting to ask more mixed with apologies and sympathy.

Kenzi pointed the tip of her paintbrush at her. "You are just a ball of secrets, aren't you?" She asked, surprising Cosima. "There are signs. Pfft. You knew exactly where the nurse's hut was, you little scammer." She smiled to take the bite out of it. "That's totes amazeballs." She returned to her painting with a little shake of her head. "And I don't know who you're kidding. D's usually pretty reserved and not up for people sitting on her desk. I'm guessing she's got a super boner for you."

Cosima got up to her feet, stashing the first aid kits in their places around the cabin as she thought about that. She could have swore the blonde was showing more than friendly intentions towards her and she was definitely interested in getting to know her more. "You think so?" She asked, moving to where Kenzi was still painting and dropping to her knees.

"Yeah...totally." Kenzi chuckled as she sat back to admire her work. "You should totally talk to her tonight."

"Tonight?" Cosima had been looking through the box of decorations, pulling out a colorful string of lights.

"Hells yes, you little deviant." Kenzi pushed herself up to her feet, stretching. "I don't know how but I sometimes forget you're new. " She squealed softly. "It's the annual Welcome to Camp Counselor Bonfire."

Cosima stopped. "The what?..."

* * *

The Annual Welcome to Camp Counselor Bonfire

Cosima blinked as she looked down at the cup in her hand and back up at the messily painted banner. "What the..."

"Welcome to the adult side of Camp."

Delphine's voice breathed past Cosima's ear, causing her to nearly jump out of her own skin. "Holy Shit!" Cosima spun around, losing half her drink when she bumped into the blonde.

Delphine looked down at her boots that were now covered in the red liquid.

"Oh my god." Cosima covered her mouth, taking a step back. "I did not mean to do that." She shook her head, her dreads whipping back and forth. "I'm always kinda clumsy...so always kinda sorry."

"It's ok!" Delphine held up her hands. "It was an accident and I scared you. I've had worse than cheap punch on my shoes. They're waterproof." She demonstrated by pouring water from the bottle she held, rinsing off the drink. With a smirk, she chuckled as she rocked backwards slightly. "Did you get settled in alright? Kenzi is not too bad to have your first time around."

"It's been...ok." Cosima shook her head. "I'm already missing my laptop and the internet and my stereo..." With a soft sigh she took in the blonde before her. The woman was still wearing the calf-high boots but had changed into a skirt and a white tank top, the light of the fire playing off of subtle muscles and pale skin peppered with freckles. Long fingers toyed with the cover of a water bottle at which Cosima rose an eyebrow. "Water?"

Delphine shrugged. "I'm not 21. Some of us are not too keen on breaking the law unlike some others. I take it that's not just juice in that cup."

Cosima laughed at that, her tongue poking out from between her teeth. "Come on Doc. Life's a little more enjoyable when you break the rules every now and then."

Taking a sip from her water, Delphine tilted her head in agreement. "Perhaps...It did get you here."

There it was again. It was a subtle and alluring teasing and Cosima didn't know if it was the blonde just being friendly or if she was flirting. She was usually pretty good at picking up hints, but she suddenly found herself unsure. Maybe it was their history. They had been pretty close when they were younger, almost inseparable, but that was ten years ago. They were both different people. When she looked at the blonde beside her who was pointing out various returning counselors, revealing secrets that she was sure no one wanted known, she didn't see the same girl that had filled her summer days, distracting her from the poison oak that had plagued her for over a week. No, she saw the insanely beautiful woman who had a quick wit and a delicious body. Her eyes traced the woman's gloss-covered lips and the tongue that emerged to lick them, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest.

"Are you alright?"

Cosima blinked and noticed the blonde was staring at her with a slightly amused look. "Um...shit...yeah." She slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Sorry, this is some pretty cheap liquor. I think I need some water." She tossed the cup in the nearby trash, her cheeks flaring as she looked anywhere but at the taller woman.

"I see." Delphine smirked, holding out her bottle. "Would you like a sip?"

She should say no. Cosima licked her own lips as she thought about her mouth touching the bottle that had been touched by the blonde and she cleared her throat. The barrel that was filled with ice and bottles was less than a few yards away and she could easily grab a fresh one. "Yeah, sure...thanks." It was damn near impossible to sip the water considering that her gaze had locked on hazel eyes that were almost glowing in the light of the campfire. When the blonde broke the stare, it didn't help one bit considering the eyes settled on her mouth as she swallowed the cold liquid, taking a moment to lick her lips before handing the bottle back. When the blonde accepted the bottle, their fingers brushed against each other for a long agonizing moment.

"Better?"

Cosima swallowed audibly, nodding slowly.

"You don't look better." Delphine gave her a worried look that Cosima swore had a hint of amusement in it. "Maybe you need some fresh air?"

Looking around where they were, out in the open, as far into nature as you could get without having to worry about bears and mountain lions. "If that's your medical recommendation...maybe you can join me in a walk? Make sure I don't fall in the lake or anything?"

Delphine pursed her lips, the corners pulling up into a smirk. "I suppose that would be wise."

Definitely flirting, her mind decided. It seemed like a pretty seamless escape, Cosima just twitching her head in the direction of the lake. She wanted to offer her hand to the blonde but she didn't think they were there yet. They were just out of the ring of laughing and talking forms when a voice stopped them.

"Hey Cosima! Where ya goin'?"

Cosima stopped, turning to find a smirking Kenzi leaning against one of the male counselors with a beer in one hand. "Just getting some fresh air."

There was a round of laughter from the group Kenzi was with. "You know we're out in the middle of nowhere right? There's plenty of fresh air here."

Cosima was about to say something when she felt a hand slip into her own, tugging her towards the lake.

"Fuck off, Kenzi."

The words coming out of Delphine's perfect mouth shocked her. She looked nervously at the group but the only response was laughter. When she caught Kenzi's glance, there was a ghost of a wink as the girl returned her attention to the group. It was all very bazaar as she was pulled along by the warm hand that was wrapped around her own.

"Sorry about that." Delphine shook her head as she slowed her pace, kicking at the dusty path with a sudden look of uncertainty.

"Don't be." Looking down at their joined hands, Cosima couldn't help but think how natural it felt. In reality, she barely knew the woman. Sure they'd been friends, but what was the blonde like now? Did she still love to read? Did she have a favorite movie or a favorite song? As they neared the lake, she thought about the last time they were here, just kids stripped down to undershirts and underwear, jumping in when they were supposed to be sleeping, the sense of friendship and deviance emanating from their laughter. "Do you remember that night?"

"When my mother caught us?" Delphine led the way down the dock, their shoes echoing off the floating wood.

"I had never been yelled at in French before." Cosima laughed. When the blonde moved to sit on the edge, she joined her, careful not to let her feet hang over the edge to save her shoes. She tried not to flex her hand at the loss of the woman's grasp.

"Well I have...many times." Delphine rolled her eyes at Cosima's position, reaching down to remove her boots so she could dip her feet in the water. "You know...you were the first friend I had this side of the Atlantic Ocean."

With a surprised look, Cosima followed suit, removing her own shoes and letting the cold water hit her feet with a wince. "That's surprising. You were pretty easy to get along with considering I was a little deviant."

"You were not." Delphine bit her bottom lip. "And you're definitely not anymore." She cleared her throat, looking out at the smooth surface of the lake.

They were quiet for a really long time before the silence was finally broken.

"So what are..."

"I have something..."

Both women laughed.

Cosima smiled brightly, biting on the tip of her tongue. "Sorry, you go first."

Delphine's cheeks were a bright red. "Have I told you how good it is to see you?"

"You mentioned." Cosima kicked at the surface of the water. "I don't normally thank the powers that be when I get arrested, but I can see the importance of it now." She looked at the woman who was watching her. "Can I ask you something?" She looked away, not sure how to bring it up.

Biting her bottom lip, Delphine slid closer to her. "Cosima?"

Turning at the sound of her name, Cosima found her lips suddenly captured, a warm hand cupping her jaw as she melted into the touch. Kissing Delphine was nothing and everything she thought it would be. It was soft and incredible, but forceful and terrifying. She felt the tongue teasing her mouth and parted her lips to allow it entrance.

Instead, Delphine pulled back, pressing her forehead against the shorter woman's, her breathing ragged as she smiled. "Did you have another question?"

Cosima shook her head with a grin, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
